cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Don Swayze
Don Swayze (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''Alamo: The Price of Freedom (1988)'' [James Bonham]: Gunned down along with several surviving soldiers by Santa Anna's (Enrique Sandino) army in the chapel. *''The Tracker (1988) Brewer: Shot in the chest off his horse by Kris Kristofferson. *Eye of the Stranger (1993)'' [Rudy]: Falls to his death after being knocked off a roof at the end of a struggle with David Heavener. *''Digital Man'' (1995) [Billy]: I vaguely recall that he was killed in this movie, though I can't remember any details. *''Evasive Action (1998)'' [Ian Kellen]: Killed in a train crash, when Dorian Harewood (who survives) causes the train they're on to derail by having it collide into a station (it's unclear if he died or not, so I thought I'd list this just in case). TV Deaths *''The X-Files: Hellbound (2002)'' [Terry Pruit]: Skinned alive by a possessed James McDonnell with a skinning knife (after being chained upside down to a hog hanging wrack). *''Charmed: Little Box of Horrors (2005)'' [Lucius]: Killed in an explosion when Holly Marie Combs uses her powers to blow him up. *''Criminal Minds: The Big Game/Revelations (2007)'' [Man in Black/Raphael]: Killed (off-screen) by his son (James Van Der Beek), some time before the two-part story begins; he appears in the first episode (The Big Game) as James' hallucination, and his body is shown in a freezer when Thomas Gibson discovers him in the second episode (Revelations). *''Prairie Fever'' (2008 TV) [James]: Killed in a shootout with Kevin Sorbo. *''True Blood: Night on the Sun (2010)'' [Gus]: Drained of his blood by Deborah Ann Woll. *''Deadwood: The Movie (2019) ''[Seacrest] Shot in the forehead by Timothy Olyphant. *''American Horror Story: 1984: Camp Redwood'' (2019) [Roy]: Head stomped by John Carroll Lynch on top of being pinned underneath a car he is working on when John removes the jacks. Gallery Notable Connections *Son of Patsy Swayze (choreographer). *Brother of Patrick Swayze. Swayze, Don Swayze, Don Category:American actors and actresses Category:1958 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by train wreck Category:Death scenes by skinning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the Charmedverse Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in the True Bloodverse Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Horror Stars Category:Western Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Actors who died in the Alamo Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:V.I.P. Cast Members Category:People who died in True Blood series Category:True Blood cast members Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:Profiler Cast Members Category:Days Of Our Lives Cast Members Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:Death scenes by stomping Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by head stomping Category:Death scenes by forehead trauma Category:Death scenes by blood draining Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily skinning Category:Death scenes by bodily relative Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by bodily freezing Category:Death scenes by knife Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by train crash Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by soldier attack